30 Minutes in Heaven Naruto Style
by XxAsamiUzumakixX
Summary: It's Sakura's 17th birthday party and everyone was invited and when i say everyone i mean everyone.The Sand siblings and even some Akatsuki members.But what will happen when Sakura and Ino decide to play 30 minutes in heaven.


**Summary**

It's Sakura's 17th birthday party and everyone was invited and when I say everyone I mean **everyone!** : The sand siblings and even some Akatsuki members. But what will happen when Sakura and Ino decide to play 30 minutes in heaven.

This is actually my first fanfiction so I'm really hoping you all like it. I was thinking of making this a one shot but at the same time I want more chapters with more characters. I think I'll just see how much reviews I get and I might make a next chapter.

**Note: This story contains a lot of Sakura bashing. **So if you don't like it it's not your damn story, I'm the author ….. Thank you

Before you read you should know what a few thing mean

'***' -In head/thought

~***~ -well it's just me saying something during the story

"***" -someone's talking but I would sometimes indicate

_ -The name of the person (your character in story)

Now to the story

**Chapter 1 _Sasuke Uchiha_**

You were sitting down on the couch talking to Temari. She was asking you why would you even come to Sakura's party and all you said was

"Honestly I would rather be out of a moving car or sticking my head in an alligator's mouth then have to go to her five year old style parties but she's my cousin so I had to go

"Hmph, I still find it hard to believe you're actually related to that pink bubblegum haired Sasuke obsessed whoring butch of a fangirl that is also very fucking annoying." she said but quieted down as she saw Sakura and Ino walking towards them.

"Never mind we shall continue when the slutty bitches leave" I chuckled abit at their name it was so fitting for them.

"Ok everyone" Ino said in her usual loud and annoying voice

"We are going to play 30 minutes in heaven" the pink haired bimbo called Sakura said. 'Seriously I mean, seriously don't they have anything better to do I mean get a life if you are that sex deprived and horny ~the sluts~ go have sex with each other.'

Temari: Stupid ass girls wanting to play this

_: I know I mean who the hell do you think we are your little porn entertainment center. 'In fact who knows what will happen depending on who I end up with' I start to think what if I end up with the pervert Hidan or possibly be eaten by Zetsu. Not to mention getting the drunk hyper active, youth crazed spandex wearing weirdo Lee. "Ugh" I shivered but what I pick someone like Shikamaru, that Lazy ass won't even want to do any thing he'll probably just ignore I'm even there and sleep. Just then you started to feel that someone was watching you so you turn to around and your eyes met deep obsidian black ones that made you feel as though the owner of the smoldering eyed, Sasuke was seeing deep into your soul. It made you shiver with emotion similar to …pleasure? You both sat there staring until you heard Temari calling your name. In a snap you were out of it and immediately started to talk to you saw many people many in and out. When you saw Zetsu and some random girl go inside you heard screaming you felt sorry for the girl but you were just happy it wasn't you inside there. It was finally your turn, at first you were a little reluctant to do it but you stuck your hand in the hat and felt something stab your hand. I pull it out and saw a kunai in my hand.

Ino: **WHO PUT THE FUCKING KUNAI IN THE HAT!**

Sasuke stood up and all the girls in the room and Ino were now glaring at you with a face that said 'If you touch him your **D****-****E****-****A****-****D! **You walked to the closet closely behind Sasuke. When you both were in, Sakura and Ino whispered madly "**Don't you dare do anything with him** and **DON'T YOU****DARE**lay a **HAND** on **HIM," **and then they both said so you and Sasuke could hear "**YOU-HAVE-THIRTY-MINUTES" **slammed the door and it was locked from the outside. You turn around and couldn't see Sasuke. You didn't bother looking for him mainly because you didn't care so you just sat down by a wall. A few seconds or like a minute later (**A.N. **I've got a terrible sense of time. So just do with it what you will…**XD!**) you feel hot air blowing whispers on your skin, and you whip around coming face to face with what you assume is Sasuke. (You can barely see only the slight glow of his pale face).

Sasuke: Are you afraid of me?

_: I'm-I'm not afraid of you (faded for dramatic effect)

Sasuke: Hn. Then why are you trembling.

_: Well what else did you expect me to do if some random guy breathes down my neck and ask "are you afraid of me"? Did you think I would go "mmh ahh random guy do it again…its cold in here"

Sasuke just stared at you and said "You're not like those girls" (it was a statement)

_: "Of course I'm not like those girls I have common sense".

Sasuke: "Exactly, that's what I like about you"

_: Yes that's exa- WAIT you li-

What you were going to say was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing into yours you were shocked but you kiss back almost immediately. Sasuke smirked into the kiss. As he pushed you up against the wall you gasp and it was the perfect opportunity for him to slip his tongue in and explored your mouth. He left nothing untouched. As he made his way down from your mouth and to your neck you moaned deeply as he reaches a certain spot. He had found your soft spot and he kissed and bit and sucked on it until there was a slight red mark standing out skin soon to be dark purple. As his hand moved from around your hips and up your shirt to your cleavage you gasp and buck against him as he squeezed it and you moaned **almost** loud enough for everyone outside to hear.

**Outside**

Ino: How much longer do they have?

Sakura: Ten minutes left

**On the other side of the room**

Naruto: I wonder what Sasuke and _ are doing there

Sai: I don't think Sasuke has the balls to do anything

Tobi: Sasuke's a good boy like Tobi

Itachi: Sasuke is an Uchiha and what Uchiha's want they get. I saw him staring/watching _ all night. Whatever they're doing in there he's enjoying himself.

Kiba: Wanna bet

Itachi:….

Kiba: I bet $50 bucks Sasuke won't do anything. For one Sasuke won't do anything to a **girl **because he's gay

Itachi: 'In head' shit everyone's finally finding out

**Back inside the closet**

Sasuke and you were now on the floor him on top and you without a shirt or bra on and Sasuke shirtless making out. You were still moaning and now Sasuke to, be were grinding each others hip in an erotic dance, matching each other grind for grind. Right then you felt Sasuke tracing the top of your jeans with his fingertips, and you gasp breathlessly when they slipped in your pants.

You moan deeply when he runs his nails lightly over you skin. Just when you think he might actually do it, Sakura and Ino walked in.

" Time…"

They both fainted and then Naruto walked in front of the door.

Naruto: My eyes! I'm blind! Gouge them out before I suffer anymore!

Itachi: My money thank you 'Thank you Kami-sama Sasuke's not gay'

Kiba: WTF

As everyone started coming in front of the door you could hear gasping from the girls and howling and whistling from the guys. Sasuke walked in front of the door and said "30 more minutes", and closed the door to continue what you had started in there.

Tobi: Sasuke's not a good boy

Everyone in the room: **SHUT UP TOBI!**

**The END**

You have no idea how long it took me to finally upload this; even if it is the end would like to thank my editor **MichikoMichiyo29.**

Thanks for reading and please review and comments.


End file.
